koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 (遙かなる時空の中で3) is the third numbered installment in the ''Haruka'' series. It is one of the projects made to celebrate Neoromance series's tenth anniversary and is the first series's entry to remove the simulation aspects in favor of an adventure novel approach, leading to a boost in popularity for newcomers. Many of the gameplay changes introduced in this entry were utilized in later Haruka titles. This title made video game history as the first otome game to be rewarded an Outstanding Performance Award in the CESA Game Awards (Japan Game Awards). Ruby Party members stated that the Genpei War was always in their plans ever since they had decided upon the Heian period for their series's backdrop. Scenario writers mainly referenced the Gikeki and Heike Monogatari for public familiarity yet allude to several other historical and fictional sources regarding the war. The developers revamped the game's presentation with a desire to better capture the action and drama of the climatic war. The key color is violet to represent the series's themes of "sorrowful love" over a specific seasonal aesthetic. The third continuity's symbolic item is the moon in ode to the imagery presented for Yoshitsune and Benkei's famous duel at Gojo Bridge. The Treasure Box edition includes a replica of the protagonist's dancing fan and an original character message CD. Consumers who purchased either version of the game from Gamecity Shopping received a stand mirror with their purchase. Plot On the starting day of her winter vacation, the protagonist and her two childhood friends are suddenly sucked into the parallel world version of the Genpei War. The trio are separated during the transfer, but the protagonist and Yuzuru —her younger friend— soon reunite. She soon learns that she is the White Dragon Priestess who possesses the sole power to purify the undead raised by the Heike. Wishing to eradicate the threat to all human life and restore her weakened dragon god's strength, she is recruited to fight for the Genji. She spends one year living together with her new comrades. Events go horribly wrong when the Genji attack at Ichi-no-tani fails. The protagonist's comrades perish against the Heike's unexpected leverage and are driven to a corner in the capital. Her dragon god sacrifices his lifeforce to return the protagonist to her home world alone. Vowing to make amends and armed with her knowledge of this future, the protagonist uses the dimensional time-traveling dragon scale to return to the parallel world's past. She swears to use the scale to forge a future where everyone can survive the war. Gameplay General During the prologue the player can change the protagonist's name, her birthday —subsequently her innate elemental property, and her starting affinity with other characters by answering a series of questions. Story exposition and objectives are identified at the start of each chapter. Dialogue is presented through circular text bubbles in this game; bell icons indicate that the text is voiced. Character portraits are now lip-synced to spoken dialogue. Save data can now be accessed instantly during events unlike previous titles. The player no longer needs to abide to an in-game timeline in order to complete the main story. Instead, the protagonist's party can wander on predetermined paths on an omnipresent world map. Story events and/or character events are highlighted for the player's convenience on the map through miniature icons. Locations which can fully restore the party are surrounded by a glowing blue aura. Unless the player desires to end it, the current chapter can last for an eternity. Maps change each chapter. Everyone in the current party travels together with a maximum four members assigned to the active battle party. Players can swap between their party by rotating a wheel with the L1 and R1 buttons. The protagonist cannot be taken out yet the player can alter her three other possible companions within the main menu. Party members can taken out of the wheel by placing them within an empty space in the sub menu. Vengeful spirits are no longer sealed for equipment, rather the Five Elements the protagonist's party acquires from battle are now used to strengthen characters. Characters can learn specific skills and abilities to increase their efficiency in battle. Skills might need to be leveled up in order to complete story objectives. At least one skill in a character's arsenal will remain locked until the player experiences their personal route. After one playthrough of the default storyline, the player can continue from their save data to travel back to any previous chapter of their choice. New text options may appear during past chapters to grant the chance to dramatically alter the game's timeline. The player can use the dragon scale at any time, but current chapter progress will be lost if the player uses it midway into a chapter. If the player doesn't pay attention during story events, they risk repeating the mistakes of the first default route. Combat System When the main party walks atop a glowing spot on the map, they might trigger a battle. Battles can occur against a maximum five opponents. The color indicates the dominate element enemies will likely have for the encounter. #'Orange' = Fire #'Yellow' = Earth #'Green' = Metal #'Blue' = Wood #'Violet' = Water Characters are given larger full body 2D animations compared to the second title and have close ups for special quote deliveries –for protecting protagonist, winning, etc. Battles remain turn based and proceed in the same order as previous titles (the main party acts first then remaining enemies retaliate). Health and Will Power meters have been altered to appear next to each character. There are no numerical values to track for them yet the gauges can be tracked visually. Health is the circular green gauge and Will Power can be checked by the spherical blue icons next to it. For the first time in the series, the player can decide the entire party's actions each turn. Like typical JRPGs, every character has their individual abilities to bring into battle if the player has trained them. Ranged fighters (Kagetoki, Yuzuru, Hakuryu) can attack enemies in the rear row —another combat addition introduced in this title. Five element strengths and weakness are in effect for every participant. Magic cost Will Power and have an added affinity requirement. Characters need to meet an affinity rating with the protagonist before battle in order to unlock the spell. Animated movies have been cut for summoning spells, but the characters will be given special animations for magic which require high affinity ratings with the protagonist. Characters can also gain affinity between themselves; a minimum level of affinity is needed between certain characters for select spells. Maximizing these bonds increases the frequency a certain character will block an attack for another character. Victories reward players with affinity points and elements. If the party is victorious within a single turn, bonus points to both parameters are rewarded. Defeat normally occurs if the protagonist's health diminishes to nothing. Boss battles during character routes may have a mandatory requirement to keep another character alive. Character Routes Every character with an available ending has one affinity rating with the protagonist which is indicated by the rising or lowering ★ throughout the game. To proceed with a character's route, the protagonist must fulfill the requirements for breaking their "Affinity Barrier" (絆の関, kizuna no seki). These events can increase the maximum affinity capacity if the player selects the appropriate text options. In-game hints for these events can be found under the Memo tag within the Character Information section of the main menu. Successfully clearing Affinity Barrier events in consecutive order can lead into the character's personal route. Once this occurs, the player is treated to an entirely different timeline for the focal character. Future opportunities with other characters are cut off to complete the sole route and —in some cases— so will the default story chapters. Character driven chapters include the character's portrait and accompanying poetry for every entry. During their route, the player might be required to travel back in time in order to unlock the character's good ending. Every timeline which has been completed can be checked in the menu's history section or visually seen in the character icons for each save. There are thirteen different canon endings. The final ending acts as the sequel's premise. Modes Continue Load from a previous save. Twenty save slots are available. Continue from cleared save data to keep the mandatory conditions for unlocking different character endings. Characters also keep their earned parameters and abilities from cleared save data. New Game Self-explanatory. Extra Gallery for earned illustrations and animated movies. Settings Adjustments for text and skipping speed for character dialogue. Volume adjustments for music, sound effects, and voices are included. If these options are changed before a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Game Previews Promotional videos for Angelique étoile, Kessen III, Dynasty Warriors, and Zill O'll ~infinite~. Characters Dragon Priestesses and Eight Guardians *Nozomi Kasuga *Masaomi Arikawa *Kurou Yoshitsune Minamoto *Hinoe *Benkei Musashibou *Yuzuru Arikawa *Kagetoki Kajiwara *Atsumori Taira *Ridvan *Saku Kajiwara *Hakuryu Genji Forces *Yoritomo Minamoto *Masako Hojo Heike Forces *Kiyomori Taira *Tomomori Taira *Tsunemasa Taira *Koremori Taira *Tadanori Taira *Nii no Ama *Emperor Antoku Other *Emperor Goshirakawa *Kokuryu *Dakiniten Expansions/Spin-Offs *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 & 3 Twin Pack'' - Packaged with PS2 version of predecessor. A voice actor autograph card was included with the pack. *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de History'' - Repackaged with three other Haruka titles. *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Premium Box Complete'' - Premium Box of the PS version repackaged with five other Haruka titles *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Izayoiki'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate'' - Includes the base title and Izayoiki Aizoban in one game. Fully voiced, revised graphics, new event stills, and a downloadable scenario staring Yasuhira. :Purchasing the game from Gamecity offers a unique fully voiced scenario; the Gamecity Set includes a character book, wallet and 8 character badges. The Treasure Box includes a Mizuno illustration book, the soundtrack, an event still book and 10 character badges. The Sono Te de Unmei wo Kaeru box includes the Treasure Box bonuses, a drama CD, a white dragon scale necklace, and 10 illustrated towels. If consumers pre-ordered the game before November 27, 2016 they would have obtained a separate romance route for Yasuhira. Related Media This game was one of the titles featured at Koei's Tokyo Game Show 2004 booth. Attendees could watch a movie regarding the game's basic premise. Designer brand Rubipa de July~ created charms, rings, and other jewelery symbolizing characters appearing in this game. Decorative boxes and a tote bag can still be purchased at Gamecity Shopping. For a limited time, stickers of the game portrait and Tohko Mizuno artwork of characters were available for purchase. A trading card CARDDASS MASTER set by Bandai used to be on sale. Cospatio re-created Nozomi's priestess outfit, a Nozomi scrunchie, and printed a character mug; they are currently out of stock. Many books and CDs were published for the game. Free samples of the fan made four panel comics can be read online at Gamecity. Limited iPod mini covers and scaled figurines of the Eight Guardians were produced. The official blog for the latter merchandise can still be visited at Kotobukiya. These same eight characters were used for a limited edition Hello Kitty collaboration at Neoromance ♥ Event "10 Years Love". Attendees could purchase CDs to acquire Kurou and Masaomi Hello Kitty charms or a sticker set of the Hello Kitty guardians. Yumeta Company (TYO Animations) produced a TV special called Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Kurenai no Tsuki. It roughly establishes the game's default timeline with numerous changes to the original narrative. Its opening song is Unmei no Tsuki wa Kurenai and Gyakufuu no Toki ni Hitori acts as the ending song. The second part includes Izayoiki characters. Voice actor interviews for the opening and ending songs can still be read on Animate. A light novel adaptation was written by Fumie Kondoh and published by Gamecity Bunko. Members of Koei's Fanclub could purchase desserts and holiday character messages dedicated to these characters in the Neoromance White Day 2010 and Neoromance White Day 2012 campaigns. Kouki Miyata (Benkei Musashibou) is the "heart examiner" in the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/cd/neoromance/situation02_nr.htm second Neoromance Situation CD]. He contrasts Takuma Terashima (Shun Kiryu) of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 fame. Merchandise for this title will be available at Real Order Girls Attraction Spring Carnival 2015, a real escape game that will have Koei-Tecmo's participation. Mizuno created a fifteen anniversary digital illustration dedicate to the Eight Guardians of this title. It can be purchased from Gamecity Shopping. A 2016~2017 weekly school calendar will include original special messages from this game's characters. The trial version for Ultimate is going to be made available on February 7. To commemorate the remaster's upcoming release, the Kurenai no Tsuki anime adaptation will be aired for a limited time, ending on March 31. Image Song *''Unmei no Kodou yo'' :Performed by Ikue Otani (Hakuryu child) and Ryotaro Okiayu (Hakuryu adult) Ending credits melody. Allusions *A remixed version of Unmei wo Kaeru Chikara can be learned and played by the protagonist's ensemble in Kiniro no Corda 2. Gallery Haruka3-premiumbox.jpg|Premium Box cover Haruka3-kurenai-limiteddvdcover.jpg|Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Kurenai no Tsuki Limited edition cover Haruka3-kurenai-normaldvdcover.jpg|Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Kurenai no Tsuki Normal and Deluxe edition cover HTN3U Cover.png|Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Treasure Box cover Haruka3-anime-tsunakikawakami.jpg|Aki Tsunaki Nozomi sketch in memoriam to the late Tomoko Kawakami Haruka3-anime-tsunaki15thanni.jpg|Tsunaki Masaomi sketch for Haruka series's fifteenth anniversary 100manharuka&2&3-karetsukaroke-drinkmenu.jpg|Karetsu Karaoke collaboration drink menu Haruka15th-rubipagateau.jpg|Haruka 15th anniversary Rubipa de Gâteau set neoromafesta-karetsukaraoke-drinkmenu.jpg|Karetsu Karaoke Neoromance Festival collaboration drink menu Cafe Menu 1 (HTN3).jpg|315 Cafe menu 1 Cafe Menu 2 (HTN3).jpg|315 Cafe menu 2 Namja Town Collaboration (HTN3U).png|Namja Town miniature characters Namja Town Menu (HTN6GR).png|Namja Town menu External Links *Official website *Official website for Ultimate expansion, Twitter icons *Official Taiwanese listing *[https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/neoromance/haruka/premium/ Premium Box Complete listing] *Silver Intention online walkthrough __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games